


She's the One

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Lisa has a gay crisis, SS, also cats!!! I love cats!!, cute girls, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Not knowing what to get Yukina for Christmas, Lisa turns to Moca for advise.





	She's the One

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler! This is a secret santa for @Neonnosu on twitter! Hope you like it!

Watching the snow fall was usually relaxing to Lisa, but today it wasn‘t. It brought her quite a large amount of stress and anxiety now. The days were going by faster and faster and christmas was coming up in less than a week. Yet, she hadn‘t even thought of a gift for Yukina yet. And she _really_ wanted to impress her this year. 

 _"_ Lisa-saaaan~ Have you thought up a gift for Minato-san yet? _"_   With a groan did Yukina press the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She was looking through some flyers as she made her way to the window. Yukina‘s curtains were already closed, but she hoped - that maybe if she looked long enough - she‘d magically come up with an idea. 

 _"_ Nothing that‘s not too obvious _"_

 _“_ You could always give her some of Saaya‘s bread!”

“I saw this necklace earlier with a cat charm but….I don‘t know if she’ll…understand, you know?”

Your romantic feelings? _"_

 _"_ Exactly. I _do_  want her to know how I feel. You understand? _"_

" _C_ ompletely. Ran was just like Minato-san before I confessed to her. Well, at least Ran is easier to read with most things." 

Lisa sighed and let herself fall back on her bed again. The flyers spread over her sheets and body as she did and she sighed again, Holding the phone to her ear. 

“Do you have any suggestions then? Moca?”

“Maybe something handmade? You could just bake her cookies right?” 

“I always do that though….it won‘t feel special.” Lisa could hear a sigh on the other side of the line. If even Moca was running out of ideas she was doomed!! She had been thinking about this gift ever since December started, and yet…!!

“Hmmm….” Lisa could hear Moca muttering to herself, but she was far too deep in stress to hear anything. She should just buy Yukina that necklace with the little cat charm she saw. It was cute, right? Yukina would like it right?

“Lisa-saaaan, are you listening?”

“H-Huh? Oh yeah, I am.”

“So…..when are you going to call Yukina?” 

“W-Wait what are you talking about?” 

“To write the song of course! Are you sure you were listening?”

“A song? W-W-Wait?!? Moca. Slow down. What are you saying? I write a song with her?” 

Lisa got up, holding the phone to her ear as she sat on her knees. Moca was actually making some  good points! Yukina has loved music ever since she was just a baby and now that Roselia became a thing, she‘s been more passionate about music than ever before! She‘s been practising very hard too…

“This might actually work! Moca, thank you!”

"…Huehuehue. Another Mocatastic job done!” 

Lisa and Moca talked for a little more until the clock struck midnight and Moca hung up, saying she needed to get her beauty sleep. Lisa, however, stayed up a little more. She was brainstorming ideas for the song she would write. She wanted to write a love song, but wouldn‘t that be too obvious? 

Perhaps she could just include some vague hints towards her feelings and still buy that cat necklace she saw….

With a satisfied smile on her face did she finally turn off the light after cleaning and climbed into bed. Cozy and comfy under the blankets did she fall asleep, dreaming of a white christmas with the person she cared for more than anything. Just the thought of her warmed Lisa‘s heart as she slept. 

* * *

The next day she awoke with a new spirit. She practically hopped out of teeth, brushing her teeth and getting dressed appropriately for the weather. She would go out and buy that necklace first before heading over to Yukina‘s place to see if she had plans for the day. 

She made her way downstairs, quickly making herself breakfast and heading out the door with her purse. She was wearing a large puffy pink winter coat with earmuffs that were soft and warm. Despite wearing shorts, her leggings made sure she wouldn‘t get cold with the layer of snow laying just outside her home. 

She looked up at Yukina‘s window for a second. Yukina had opened the curtains and Lisa couldn‘t help but smile a little at the thought of making her smile with her gift. 

With a skip in her step did she make her way to the mall and into the jewelry store at the edge. She went over most of the expensive jewelry first, admiring how it dazzled in the bright lights hanging from the ceiling. One day, she would invest in some of it, but today she was here for something much cheaper. 

In one of the display cases at the back of the store Lisa found what she was looking for. The necklace was a dazzling silver, with a cute, sleeping, kitten hanging from the center. It wasn‘t as expensive as most of the jewelry in the store, but it was still at the top of Lisa‘s budget. However, it was Yukina, and that made it all worth it. 

She asked help from a clerk, paid for the necklace, and went back home. She safely stashed the gift away in one of her cabinets. She headed back out and to the neighbour‘s house. She tapped the doorbell and within seconds she was greeted by the person she liked. 

Yukina dressed casually. She was wearing a gray skirt and a white top as well as a pearl necklace. 

“Lisa? What are you doing here?"

“Ah. I just wanted to visit you. And uh- I thought we could practise a little…?”

“It‘s almost christmas. I thought you insisted we wouldn‘t practise over the break to rest our minds.”

“Yeah, but y’know? I just want to practise! I have this song idea in my mind too that I want to work on and I thought you could help me!” Lisa said as she scratched the back of her head. Yukina simply chuckled, opening the door a little wider for the other to come in.

“Come in. I‘ll make some tea for us.”

Something about being inside of Yukina‘s home always made Lisa feel warm inside. Her house wasn‘t traditional and had elements of western culture as well. What warmed her heart the most was the cat toys just lying around and the little picture frames with cat photos. Ever since she got a little kitty at the beginning of the year, she wouldn‘t stop talking about it. Lisa thought it was adorable. 

She took off her boots and coat and made her way upstairs into Yukina‘s room. Once inside, she could see sheet music scattered around on her desk and a half-finished mug of hot cocoa sitting next to it. Honestly, Yukina was rather messy with her room. It was a cute side, a polar opposite to the usually stoic and organised Minato-san that she showed to the public. Lisa knew better. 

On the bed Yukina‘s kitty was curled up and sleeping the day hours away. Lisa wished she could be carefree and lazy sometimes. She gave him a rub over the head then returned to Yukina‘s desk. 

She took some empty papers from Yukina‘s desk and a pen before sitting down at the little table in the room's middle. Only then did she realise just how fast her heart was beating. Could she really do this? What if Yukina figured it all out? What if Yukina realised her feelings for her and didn‘t return them?

She was about to have a stress-induced panic attack when Yukina came in and washed all of that away. She smiled softly at her, and Lisa felt the lump that had formed in her throat disappear. All of her worries, all her anxiety…..caught by the wind and blown away. 

She placed the tray with tea down on the table and sat down next to Lisa. 

“Sorry it took a little.”

“What are you talking about? it‘s only been a minute or two since I came up here!” 

“Oh yes. My father left some hot water, so I only needed to grab the cookies and the tea....”

Lisa had to stifle a little laugh as she inspected the cookies served with the tea. They had the shape of tiny cat heads and Lisa could only assume it was Yukina that chose them. It was cute, and that little smile Yukina had on her face as she put one in her mouth, was even cuter. 

“Oh! you already grabbed some sheets. That‘s good. We can get started.” 

“R-Right.” Instantly the anxiety came back. Her body tensed up, and it got a lot harder to breathe suddenly. 

“You said you had ideas? We could start by writing those down…?”

Lisa didn‘t know what to say. Her entire world suddenly stopped before her eyes. She couldn‘t do it. Her whole body was shaking now, and she weakly tried to grab Yukina‘s wrist. Why was this so hard? Why couldn‘t she say anything? She didn‘t even need to confess or anything!! 

“Lisa….?” 

“Lisa?!?” 

Lisa couldn‘t process anything that was said. She zoned out completely. It felt as if the floor was coming apart under her and she was constantly falling. Falling…and falling and falling….

Right into Yukina‘s arms. Arms that wrapped around her and pulled her close. Hands that moved through her hair. Words of reassurance that went right into her ear. She had been falling, but now she was melting in Yukina‘s arms. 

“What‘s wrong? Are you okay? I‘m here for you?” The vocalist whispered into Lisa‘s ear. The only answer she got was Lisa‘s arms wrapping tightly around her, clinging to her body and pulling her even closer. Lisa was afraid Yukina would disappear would she let go of her. 

“I-I just….I need to tell you something, but I don‘t know how-” 

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I don‘t want anything to change between us….I….I care about you a lot! and I-” Lisa felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. Her fingers dug into the fabric of Yukina‘s shirt, as if she could pull the other even closer if she did.

“I care about you too,” Yukina interrupted her. 

“Not the same way-”

“The same way,” Yukina interrupted her again. She pulled back so she could look into Lisa‘s eyes. She shook her head and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall with her thumb. Lisa simply looked at her in disbelief, tears still welling up in her eyes. 

“Some time ago, I thought about how we‘re all going to be going to college soon. We’ll be leaving this town and going our separate ways. The thought of you not being by my side for that honestly kind of terrifies me. Then I kept thinking why that is..”

Lisa couldn‘t believe what she was hearing. This wasn‘t a dream right? She even bit the inside of her cheek to see if it was a dream. _Ouch that hurt…_

“I concluded that I like you. I want you to stay by my side.” Lisa weakly nodded her head and Yukina brought her in for another hug. Yukina rubbed her back with a soft smile forming on her lips as Lisa cried into her shoulder. 

Minutes passed until Lisa finally calmed down. The two spoke for a little about what that meant for the two of them now, in which they came to the realisation that many of the things they had been doing already were out of romantic interest for each other. Yukina wasn‘t ready to dive head-first into kissing and dates, but that was okay. 

“Lisa, do you have any plans for christmas?” Yukina asked once Lisa had put her boots and coat back on. It had gotten dark outside. They spend so much time on just talking and _actually_  writing lyrics that the hours had flown by, just as always. 

“Not really. My parents will be out of town.” 

“Spend it with us, like usual.”

“That sounds great. I‘ll make some cookies again!” 

“Thank you. As much as I like the cat cookies, I always feel a little bad when I eat one.” Lisa smiled at that. She stepped towards Yukina and brought her in for another hug. They had hugged plenty before, but the feeling of it all was different now. It felt so much more heart-warming. 

“See you for Christmas?”

“See you for Christmas.”

With that Lisa stepped out the door and made her way back home. When she was about to step inside her own house, she looked over to Yukina‘s house to see the other standing in the door frame. Her cat was in her hands and she used it‘s little paw to wave at Lisa. 

With a big, silly, smile she waved back at Yukina and her cat before entering her home. 

Never did she look forward towards Christmas that much as that day.  

And it would be one of the best Christmas celebrations ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Yukina a cat because I'm biased towards cats. She deserves a cat!!!


End file.
